


It Must Be Bunnies...Again

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a creative outlet.  Derek is not amused.  Bunnies may or may not be eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Bunnies...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo prompt: metafiction which was damn hard yet turned out pretty cracky. I'm still not sure I completely understand what metafiction is but hopefully this works.

So wrapped up in his art, Stiles doesn't even know his room's been invaded until Derek growls, "What the Hell is that?" which makes him jump and nearly fall out of his desk chair.

"Jesus, Derek. Bells, get them, wear them, make them ring." Hand pressed to his pounding heart, he manages to spin around to face Derek's glare.

"That's me. Eating a rabbit."

"A baby bunny. There's a distinction." Derek doesn't look like he appreciates the distinction so he quickly changes to "Yeah, a rabbit, an evil rabbit deserving death."

"Why are you drawing me eating a rabbit."

"Um..."

"Stiles."

The growl sends shivers through him, both the good and bad kind. He's pretty sure there's something wrong with him that he's turned on by being threatened by werewolves.

Or, one particular werewolf.

While he's pondering this, Derek snags the other chair and drags it over next to him, where he sits and glares at the computer screen. "What is this?"

"Um..."

A heavy hand cups the back of his neck and thrusts his face towards his monitor until he gets so close his eyes cross. "Jesus, Derek. It's just a comic I've been drawing for a while."

Derek leans closer and reads, "Werewolves of the Hills, volume two, number five. Volume two?!"

"Um..."

"Start talking."

"Okay, look, sometimes I need a creative outlet and, well, Scott got bitten by a werewolf! That was pure gold, man. I started drawing him all wolfed out and then you came along and then the Argents as the bad guy hunters and then Lydia was naked and I'm the goofy sidekick who actually is the brains behind everything and..."

"Tell me this is for your own amusement only."

"Um..." The hand shakes him hard. "Ow! Neanderthal wolf!" Finally Derek releases him and Stiles rubs the back of his neck as he sheepishly admits, "Well, at first, but then I thought, why not change the names and post them online, and voila."

"Eric? My name is Eric?"

"Artistically creative I may be, not so much with the imagination sometimes. I tend to draw what I see. It's not quite you in looks, though."

"Close enough. And I never ate a rabbit."

"Okay, that one is a bit of creative license. It was Isaac who ate the bunny last week and then he went an adopted one from Deaton in penance. Melissa's choosing to be amused. Here in the comic Uncle Dieter, whom you live with, will choose to be amused...and then he'll eat it."

"Does Uncle Dieter," pure sarcasm there, "Know about this?"

"Um...not so much."

"Oh, I can't wait until you tell him."

Stiles' eyes widen in alarm before he mutters, "Fine, no Uncle Dieter in this week's strip."

"No me either. Draw Isaac eating the rabbit. Wait, don't draw anyone eating anything. Dammit, Stiles, werewolves are a secret for a reason."

"Yeah? Tell that to Hollywood. Look, Derek, no one knows any of this is real. Well, except for the Pack."

"The Pack knows?" Derek growls in frustration.

"They were some of my first followers," Stiles admits a bit proudly. "Scott or, well, Steve, really likes his role as Big Alpha."

"Oh Jesus..."

Derek face palms.

"My name's John. To get away from the horror of my real name, I wanted the most innocuous name I could think of."

"That's your father's name."

Stiles grins. "Well, he cursed me with the unpronounceable one, so I get to use his in my comic."

"And what does he think of it?"

"He chooses to be amused and glad I'm spending some of my time doing something safe and sane in my room and not running willy nilly for my life, casting ridiculous spells that should never work, or doing other things in here he'd prefer not to think about me doing."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Derek glowers, then finally snarls, "Change it to Isaac eating the bunny."

"But...but...it's funnier..."

"Stiles..."

There's annoyance in Derek's voice, but also something else. Something that always makes Stiles cave in. "Fine." But, then he just has to add, "By the way, Eric and John are fucking, kind of like bunnies now that I think about it."

He manages to duck the swipe of Derek's hand--it's half-hearted at best any way.

End


End file.
